A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compound that can be used in compositions such as cosmetic skin care compositions. The compound can include an acid molecule attached to a glycerol or glycol molecule via an ester linkage.
B. Description of Related Art
With ageing, chronic exposure to adverse environmental factors, or malnutrition, the visual appearance, physical properties, and physiological functions of skin can change in ways that are considered visually undesirable. The most notable and obvious changes include the development of fine lines and wrinkles, loss of elasticity, increased sagging, loss of firmness, loss of color evenness or tone, coarse surface texture, and mottled pigmentation. Less obvious, but measurable changes which occur as skin ages or endures chronic environmental insult include a general reduction in cellular and tissue vitality, reduction in cell replication rates, reduced cutaneous blood flow, reduced moisture content, accumulated errors in structure and function, alterations in the normal regulation of common biochemical pathways, and a reduction in the skin's ability to remodel and repair itself. Many of the alterations in appearance and function of the skin are caused by changes in the outer epidermal layer of the skin, while others are caused by changes in the lower dermis.
Several different approaches have been used to treat damaged skin caused by aging, environmental factors, chemicals, or malnutrition. These approaches can oftentimes have various drawbacks, such as significant irritation to the skin or skin toxicity.